


【亚瑟王】长夜（PWP存档，黑车一发完）

by KKlynx



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: 预警：QJSP路人MOB羞辱play，bdsm，微侄叔——看清楚可以接受再上车，上车被雷别骂我！一句话summary……皇叔真好玩！ps其实亚瑟我是脑补着狗米写的，溜了





	【亚瑟王】长夜（PWP存档，黑车一发完）

　 *  
　　  
　　活着就像一个极具诱惑的诅咒，至少对于沃蒂根来说是这样。  
　　  
　　他现在被捆在雪地里，身上只套了一件皱皱巴巴，不知道多少天没换过的丝绸单衣。看守他的贱民并不给他穿裤子，因为没那个必要，他的屁股从半年前开始就不再属于他，他的好侄子捅了他一剑又把他救活之后流配到这里的目的，就是打算让他生不如死。  
　　  
　　“你得活着，叔叔。”  
　　  
　　他还记得年轻的国王是怎么揪住他的衣服领子把他从养病的大床上拽起来，然后把重伤未愈的他摆放成跪趴的姿势按在床边操弄，那绝对是一场毫无情调可言的性事，更通俗一点的说法就是强奸。  
　　  
　　他发誓他的侄子和他之间没有任何除了仇恨以外的感情，金发青年只是站在他的屁股后面飞快地撸动了几下自己的阴茎，接着就掰开他的臀瓣，将自己硬梆梆的大家伙直接塞进了他的屁眼。  
　　  
　　“你得活下去——”他说，“为你对我父亲和母亲所做下的那些不可饶恕的恶事，对这个国家和人民所犯下的惨无人道的暴行，你得活下去，才能慢慢偿清这一切的罪孽。”  
　　  
　　听听，他亲爱的侄子为他这条卑微的贱命得以留存找了一个多么冠冕堂皇的理由，以至于让彼时面部朝下，手抓着床单，呈屈辱跪姿抬着屁股挨操的他几乎忍不住就要笑出声来。  
　　  
　　当然他终究没能咧开他的嘴角，没做润滑对于两个人来说都是一个不太美妙的体验。亚瑟咬牙切齿，用纯然蛮横的力量一次又一次顶撞他干涩的谷道，他全部的注意力很快就被交媾处嫩肉撕裂的痛感夺去了。  
　　  
　　他想要扯着嗓子大叫，而他确实也这么做了，任哪个男人遭受这样粗暴的对待都会和他作出一样的反应，沃蒂根从不压抑自己，但他的声音立刻就被他侄子宽大的手掌堵回了喉咙里。  
　　  
　　“闭上嘴，嗯？”  
　　  
　　年轻的国王死死捂住俘虏的口鼻，尽量记得自己现在的身份——他登基了，不再是那个妓女养大的小皮条客，难听的话少说为好，但实际上婊子和贱人就在他齿缝间徘徊，他憋了几个来回想让这些粗口在最后从自己的马眼射进俘虏的肉穴里，跟滚烫的精液一起烙上对方的肠壁，却终究忍不住在对方又一次夹紧自己屁眼的时候泄骂在对方的耳边。  
　　  
　　“贱人，看看你现在的样子。”  
　　  
　　他恶狠狠地掴了那两瓣不住颤抖的屁股，看着他的叔叔下意识缩紧自己穴口附近的肌肉，对方正常的身体反应被他视作可耻与淫荡。  
　　  
　　“你就是这样跟那些水妖做交易，然后获得你那点可怜的力量的？用这里？”  
　　  
　　金发青年的手掌接连落在穴口旁边最敏感的位置，柔嫩的肉体因此不断发出清脆的声响，与之而来的是沃蒂根喉咙里含混不清的呜咽。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根能明显感觉到自己的臀部已经高高的肿了起来，即使最轻微的触碰也能让他发自真心地哀叫求饶，但他的侄子显然并不打算就此罢休，他更加用力地揉捏那两瓣可怜而饱满的软肉，用自己的囊袋鞭策他的下体，甚至在羞辱他的同时找到了他体内某个正确的位置。  
　　  
　　硕大坚硬的龟头反复在那一块凸起的肉丘上碾磨，尽管并非出自沃蒂根本愿，但密密麻麻的酥痒依旧以那一点为中心在他的身体内部四散蔓延，他的手脚瞬间瘫软下来，整个人向后拱去，屁股下意识抬得更高，肠道甚至开始分泌一些不可名状的透明黏液，以至于股缝间因撕裂而流出的鲜血也被冲淡成极浅的粉色。  
　　  
　　而他竟然因此勃起了，金发青年于是伸出手鄙夷地掐弄住他翘起的根部，把他当作更加廉价的妓女对待。  
　　  
　　  
　　整场不带感情的强奸行为持续了足足一顿晚饭的时间，最后以年轻的国王把自己的阴茎从俘虏伤痕累累的穴口拔出来，射在对方的脸上而告终。  
　　  
　　实际上按一开始的想法，直接射进对方身体里更加方便，但就在将自己的叔叔翻过身来扔到床上继续操弄的时候，金发青年改变了主意。  
　　  
　　他看着那张对于男人来说过分漂亮的脸蛋，鬼使神差就握着自己的阴茎戳了上去，然后放任自己白浊的体液一股一股溅射而出，顺着俘虏脸颊被抵出的凹坑浇灌进对方绿色的眼珠里，又与对方的泪水混杂在一起从眼眶中涌出来，挂在脸上形成淫靡的痕迹。  
　　  
　　  
　　青年暗藏恼恨与羞惭的脸色是沃蒂根所能看见的最后的画面——尽管他不知道青年这突如其来的情绪波动是为什么，被操的明明是他？但他没办法进行更加深入的思考了，他还如此虚弱，这场强奸差点就要了他的命，他很快陷进深重的黑暗里，而再醒转的时候眼前也依然是雾蒙蒙一片。  
　　  
　　在床上睁大眼睛安静地躺了一天之后沃蒂根意识到自己的视力出了点问题，他尚能感知从早到晚天色的变化，但其余就什么也看不清了，他不是没有和魔法力量打过交道，很显然，他昏过去前受伤的是并不是脸上的眼睛，他猜测自己恐怕被施以了某种禁锢的秘术——简单来说，他被迫失明了。  
　　  
　　而干下这件事情的毋庸置疑是他的好侄子。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　沃蒂根无从去猜测金发青年这样做的原因，年轻人总是一会儿一个想法，和头顶的天气一样变幻莫测。他笃定他的侄子不会是一个比他更好的国王，但他显然看不到对方冠冕倾颓的一天，因为在此之前亚瑟就迫不及待下令把伤口刚刚痊愈的他从皇宫里丢出来，一路撵到了距离朗迪尼亚姆千里之遥的极北之境。  
　　  
　　这个地方沃蒂根在此之前虽从未亲临，名字于他却再熟悉不过。他当政之时每年都要流放数以千计反对他的贱民过来送死——是的，送死。这里是邪神博瑞阿斯统治下的人间炼狱，寸草不生的荒凉之所，而他现在却被要求要在这里活下去。  
　　  
　　流放路上他就知道自己之后的日子不会太好，越往北境风雪愈烈，他身上层层夹裹的裘袄早被押送他的士兵扒了个干净，总归他只是个彻底失势的瞎子，拿他们毫无办法，如果这些贱民不出声，他甚至分不清他们是谁。  
　　  
　　他们只给他留下内里勉强蔽体的单衣，就像现在一样，用脚趾头思考也知道这样单薄的防御不足以抵抗酷寒的威胁，想要活下去便只剩一个办法，那就是取悦这些贱民。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根不想死。他并没有和他亲爱的侄子说过，即使对方不打算让他赎罪他也从未有过遗弃生命的念头。  
　　  
　　除去一个人渴生的本能不提，这是他还被困在莫德雷德那群肮脏巫师身边的时候就一直铭刻在骨子里的想法。  
　　  
　　在那些巫师肆意凌虐他，残忍地剥夺他本应具有的力量，然后把他吊起来用自己干瘪萎缩的阴茎抽打他的面庞，再掐开他的嘴巴强迫他把一根根丑陋的东西挨个吃进去，他只有一刻不停地紧搂住这个念头才没有被溺死在绝望的深渊里。  
　　  
　　而年轻的国王在操他的时候有一点没有说错，他与水妖之间的交易也的确有那么一些不堪，他向水妖第一次缔结盟约时所奉献的就是自己的身体。  
　　  
　　但他能有什么办法呢？她们让他交出至爱才肯施舍他昂首活下去的力量，而彼时刚从巫师的控制下逃回人间的沃蒂根心中没有任何人选——他的父母，他的兄弟，从他们残忍将他视作弃卒抛弃的那一刻，他就坚信，这个世界没有人爱他，也没有人值得他爱，他能选择的只有自己。  
　　  
　　所以他亲身走入洞窟，走进脏污的池水，任那些肥大滑腻、粗细不一的肢端游走他全身上下，揪扯他脆弱的乳头，掰开他的臀瓣，填满他的身体。  
　　  
　　对比曾经这些为了活下去而舍弃尊严的过往，沃蒂根并不认为自己现在的处境比那个时候更加糟糕，无非是操弄他的那根东西变了个模样。而他吞吐过巫师的家伙，接纳过异种的触手，现在换成普通人类的阴茎，某种程度而言，沃蒂根实在觉得没什么大不了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　又有人站在了他的面前。沃蒂根嗅到生人的气息，下意识往两边分开自己的双腿。他的后穴里还有上一头雄性生物留下的东西，随着他臀部肌肉的牵扯，浑浊的液体顺着他的股缝淌落在雪地上。  
　　  
　　这显然是一幅过分淫靡的画面，而类似这样的场景在今天已经不知道发生过多少次，以至于他身下的雪被早便形成一个不大的水洼，弄得他袒露的下体泥泞不堪。  
　　  
　　“嘿，绿眼婊子，看看你下面脏成了什么样子？”  
　　  
　　来人的声音并不属于他侄子指定的那几个看守他的士兵，那么想必就是他曾经流配至此的贱民了。  
　　  
　　他可以想见这些人对他这个所谓暴君的痛恨，从一开始用自己的屁股取悦这些贱民的时候，他就告诫过自己不要反抗，但出于本能在几次过分粗暴的强奸行径中——比如几个贱民一起把自己的鸡巴塞进他狭窄的甬道时，他还是忍不住踹了为首的男人一脚。  
　　  
　　而后果就是他被剥光了所有的衣服——包括身上唯一的这件——然后被关进铁笼浸泡在冰水里足足一个下午的时间。  
　　  
　　那是一个狭窄的站笼，他被铐在里面动弹不得，头则被卡在笼子的外面恰好露出冰面，人们拿着做成阴茎形状的粗长冰锥让他含弄舔舐，什么时候把这根没有热气的东西舔化了他就可以什么时候出来。  
　　  
　　于是那个下午他不得不被迫张大自己的嘴巴，用温热的口腔紧紧拥裹住那根冰冷的东西，并伸出自己的舌头卖力地吸吮它坚硬的龟头，这个过程艰难无比，尽管到最后他做到了，他真的吃下了那根冰雕的鸡巴，但寒意自身体内外两面夹击也让他彻底病倒了。  
　　  
　　对死亡的恐惧使他之后再不敢反抗贱民们提出的任何要求，只要不威胁到自己的生命，他通常像一只温顺的兔子一样听话。  
　　  
　　“那么现在，给我翻过身跪好，屁股朝着我，贱人。”沃蒂根随着男人的指令艰难地从湿滑的雪地上跪起身，因为目不能视，他只能靠听觉判断身后男人的位置。  
　　  
　　但显然在此之前接连不断的性爱让他的脑袋出现了片刻的迟滞，一股大力旋即掐住他的脖颈将他的肩膀按在地上。  
　　  
　　“我在这里，蠢货。”男人不满地嘟囔，然后扶住他的髋部让他不着片缕的屁股抬得更高，紧接着一股透彻心扉的凉意自他的小穴处席卷而来——是男人抓起一把雪碴在清洗他的屁股。  
　　  
　　跟随雪碴一起挤进他身体内部的还有男人关节粗大的手指。沃蒂根下意识咬紧自己的括约肌夹住那两根入侵的异物，但这样的行为只为他换来了男人响亮的巴掌。  
　　  
　　“放松，自己用手把你这张淫荡的小嘴掰开一点！”  
　　  
　　沃蒂根轻轻呻吟了一声，闻言尽力伸长自己被反捆着手腕别在背后的双手，颤抖着抓住自己两边的臀肉，努力抻拉自己的穴口，方便男人更加深入地猥亵自己。  
　　  
　　他感觉到对方又探进了第三根、第四根手指，最后几乎整个手掌都埋在他的肉穴里翻搅，恶意搔刮他脆弱的肠壁，直到他忍不住开始浪叫。  
　　  
　　“这是你的罪，暴君！”  
　　  
　　他听到贱民咬牙切齿的怒吼和翻涌其间的愤恨，将近半年的时间里沃蒂根耳边一直都回荡着类似的话语，以至于他现在已经差不多麻木了。他只知道摇摆着自己的腰肢去吞吃男人的手指，用高翘的屁股磨蹭男人的下体。  
　　  
　　快一点，再快一点，快把你们的家伙整个捅进我的屁眼。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根混沌发晕的脑袋里只剩下这一个念头，这是他今天要完成的倒数第二个任务，等这个男人也把精液射进他的肚子里，他便只需再服侍一个贱民就可以被恩准休息了。  
　　  
　　于是他更加殷勤地对待男人，甚至主动转过身仰面跪地含住男人的东西为对方进行口交。他的这张脸总算还有些能看，至少这些贱民每次对着他的脸正面干他的时候总能更加快速地勃起并且达到高潮。  
　　  
　　果不其然，男人的东西不一会儿就在他嘴里变粗变硬，猝不及防地，他被仰面推倒在地上，很明显，这也是一个想要明明白白干他的嫖客。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根便挺起自己的胸膛，主动将自己这半年来被玩弄的愈发丰满的奶子送到对方手里任由对方揉抓拿捏，而对方也毫不客气地用手指夹住他红肿胀大的奶头撕扯揪拉，在把它们拉长变形之后尤不满足地俯下身用自己的牙齿去啃咬那两粒可怜的莓果。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根才硬过没多久的下体很快又因为这样强烈的刺激而颤颤巍巍挺立起来，所幸不知道是哪个贱民往他的马眼里插入了一根秸秆，他只是勃起却不能射精，否则一天下来他恐怕早就精尽人亡。  
　　  
　　但即便如此，依旧不断有透明的前液从秸秆边缘的缝隙里漫出来，将他与对方贴在一起的小腹弄得濡湿。  
　　  
　　“真是想象不出你这样的荡妇之前是怎么端坐在王座上呼来喝去的！”男人抹了一把那些晶莹的黏液涂抹在他兀自出神的面部，顺势将自己的手指戳进了他的口腔，“把自己的脏东西舔干净，快一点。”  
　　  
　　他机械地按照男人的要求用舌头卷裹住对方的手指并清理其上每一丝缝隙。  
　　  
　　“你他妈绝对是天生的妓女。”许是被他舔弄得足够舒服，许是他无与伦比的顺从极大地取悦到了对方，男人忍不住抽出手指抓住他的膝盖，挺动自己的家伙在他湿滑的肠道内更加用力地抽插起来，“这半年被操了那么多次这里还是他妈的紧成这样。”  
　　  
　　沃蒂根哼哼唧唧答应着，随着对方一次比一次深入的撞击，他再说不出话来，如果不是手臂被捆压在身下，他早就已经忍不住伸出手攀上对方的脖颈，即使现在，他也无法克制地勾起自己的小腿缠上这个为他所不齿的贱民的腰身，毕竟对方的躯体是这片冰天雪地里唯一的热源，无论如何都令他情不自禁眷恋。  
　　  
　　“继续……快……嗯……”  
　　  
　　“贱人，你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“快一点……干、干我……”  
　　  
　　在最后，沃蒂根仰起脑袋，露出自己纤长的脖颈。从身体内部源源不断传导而出的巨大快感让他几近窒息，当男人将自己的精液射进他肠道最深处的一瞬间，他大口大口哈着气，眼前是一片空洞的色彩，他努力睁开自己的眼睛，想要看清这个操弄自己的贱民究竟长什么模样，但终究只能在灰色的雾气中捕捉到一个晦暗不明的身影。  
　　  
　　沃蒂根昏了过去。直到这时才有人过来查看他的情况，顺便把那根浸软的桔梗从他已然堵塞充血的马眼里拔出来，他被禁锢了一天的欲望终于得以释出，混杂着尿液和颜色暗沉的血丝，沿着龟头及柱身淅淅沥沥滴落到小腹上。这样的射精根本没有任何快感。  
　　  
　　不过本来也没人在意一个囚徒是否拥有绝顶高潮，人们只需要保证这个漂亮的俘虏被干完之后不会死在这里。  
　　  
　　他们见他的情况不像是可以继续被使用的样子，于是用皮袄将沃蒂根裹起来丢到了他夜晚栖息的简陋屋棚，里面除了墙角清洗用的软管和一些随意弃置在地上的食具别无他物。  
　　  
　　大概是因为今天性器被人玩弄得厉害，马眼处的伤口有些化脓，朗迪尼亚姆的前任国王在夜晚发起了高热。  
　　  
　　烧得昏昏沉沉的长夜里，他做了一个深重而可笑的梦。他梦见自己终于回到了千里之外那座富丽堂皇的王宫，甚至重新触到了那张代表至高权力的鎏金王座，恒定的烛火将整个议政厅映照得透亮无比，一切都是如此完美和温暖，只除了一点——  
　　  
　　他是跨坐在他侄子的身上，而金发青年正当着群臣的面，用自己的剑刃不疾不徐地，无比坚定地贯穿他。  
　　  
　　fin  
　　  
　　*还有想写的垃圾狗血后续但是不知道有没有美国时间写出来，先随便口嗨一下：就wuli皇叔没有梦错，马上亚瑟大婚他被赦免回到王宫，回来以后发现亚瑟做王的风评很好嘛，他的左膀右臂基本上被剪完了，亚瑟先是把他软禁起来，之后让他作为唯一的长辈见证自己的婚礼，而wuli皇叔只想回自己的房间撸一撸——他在北境被彻底玩儿坏了，屁股离不开操弄，反正现在他一个笼中鸟复仇无望，就想自暴自弃每天快乐就好了，谁知道自己侄子三五不时偷窥又摸到他这里操他两下，而且操上瘾了还打算让他给生孩子，这里涉及到一些想写的双性改造内容，总之wuli皇叔震精了，连夜拿包袱想跑路，半路被抓回来又给锁起来一通乱搞，最后还真的用男人的身体怀孕了，wuli皇叔好怂一男的，觉得羞耻又怕死不敢打胎，最后还不是半推半就生下来，一家三口和和美美。  
　　（当然PWP的话重点当然还是操来操去  
　　（以及不用担心新娘，新娘是T，形婚  
　　  
　　*然后其实在巫师领地苟且偷生那一段时间线也很好YY，有缘再写叭！  
　　


End file.
